1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand is on the increase for the recorded matter on which an image having brightness (metallic luster feeling) is formed. As for a method for obtaining the recorded matter having the brightness, a method is known, in which a bright pigment ink is discharged onto a recording medium in accordance with the ink-jet system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-35591 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0038702).
In the meantime, it is also demanded for a color image to obtain the brightness. For this purpose, it is investigated to obtain the brightness for all colors (full colors) by using dye inks in combination in addition to the bright pigment. However, if it is intended to obtain the brightness of the color image by using the bright pigment and the dyes in combination, the presence of the bright pigment on the recording medium affects the color development of the dye. For example, if it is intended to record a bright yellow color by using a yellow dye and a bright pigment, it is feared that a problem of color reproducibility may be caused to provide a color which resembles an ocher color and which is different from a color obtained when a yellow image is formed without using the bright pigment.